This section is intended to provide relevant background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Devices have been used in downhole environments to measure various properties of liquid phase components of drilling fluids, formation fluids, and other downhole fluids found in wellbores formed in subterranean formations. The determination of any gas phase components for these types of downhole fluids can provide valuable and useful information. However, the gas phase components found in such downhole fluids are typically difficult to measure in the presence of the liquid phase components. Devices for measuring gases are susceptible to interferences and scattering, reactive components, and equilibrium difficulties with multiphase behavior of the downhole fluids.